This invention relates to a motor driven camera and, particularly, to one which winds film, rewinds film, and carries out exposure operations in response to a motor operated by a motor drive device.
Motor driven still cameras utilize a built-in motor drive or an externally mounted motor drive to actuate various camera functions, such as a film winding operation, a rewinding operation, a shutter cocking operation, and the like.
In such cameras, when a motor automatically winds the film from its loaded position to its start position at the first frame, the film is often damaged, so that the operator frequently winds these first two or three film frames manually with the winding lever. However, cameras with built-in motor drives are without winding levers so that it is impossible to advance the film manually. This results in the aforementioned type of damage.